siafandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl You Lost to Cocaine
"Just say goodbye" –Alicia Witt "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine," also titled "The Girl You Lost," is the fifth track from Sia’s fourth studio album, Some People Have Real Problems. Released on March 27, 2008, the song serves as the album's second single. Background Sia explained to Stereo Subversion that even though Some People Have Real Problems was an easy album to write for, it took her longer to write "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine" than any of the other tracks."The Girl You Lost to Cocaine by Sia Songfacts". songfacts.com. Retrieved 2015-12-09. Composition Lyrically, the song talks about Sia walking away from her friend who keeps using her as a crutch. Reception Huw Jones of GigWise gave the song 7/10, saying; "With no room for pleasantries or compromises, her latest release is strong, confident, infectiously melodic and immensely hummable romp through the highs and lows of Sia’s unique character and up beat independence. And as always Sia’s vocal brings with it a much needed and long overdue burst of sunshine that will warm even the stoniest of hearts". A staff writer of The Mirror said; "With its pumping brass arrangement and over-expressive, too-keen-to-please vocals, this is the sort of declamatory record more suited to the US market than the British one. File under the bull-in-a-china-shop approach to pop." Flak of Behind the Hype, as part of the album review said, "I’m not sure if "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine" is literal in its meaning, but the song talks about her fail whale of a lover, who she is about to leave. Being fed up with someone in a relationship is something I’ve seen happen time and time again, but to leave that person is easier said than done, so this song felt good to me, on principle alone." Amber Henson of The Red Alert, as a part of the album review said, " “The Girl You Lost to Cocaine” is intensely addictive and heartfelt. “No, I don’t need drama” she effusively and loudly sings over the chorus is a refreshing sentiment in the current music industry." Tracklist ; CD Single ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine - 2:40 ;* Blame It On The Radio - 2:31 ; Digital Download Remixes ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (StoneBridge Edit) - 3:09 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Sander Van Doorn Edit) - 3:00 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Mark Pichiotti Edit) - 3:11 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (StoneBridge Remix) - 7:50 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Sander Van Doorn Remix) - 7:09 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Mark Picchiotti Remix) - 6:58 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (StoneBridge Dub) - 6:50 ;* The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Mark Picchiotti Drama Dub) - 7:28 ; Vinyl/ 12" ;* A1 "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine" (Sander Van Doorn Remix) - 7:09 ;* B1 "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine" (Stonebridge Vocal Remix) - 7:50 ;* B2 "The Girl You Lost to Cocaine" (Stonebridge Dub) - 6:50 Charts Weekly Charts Music Video Lyrics Trivia * The single cover on Spotify and Google Music is the same as the "Day Too Soon" one. It is unknown if this is just a mistake or not. References See also: Some People Have Real Problems Category:Singles Category:2000s Category:2008